Graphics processor validation typically involves testing whether a graphics processor design is valid and/or meets certain requirements. For example, such validation may involve the comparison of a test image with a reference image selected from a set of reference images. Such reference image selection is typically manual in nature and is a function of various combinations of selected parameters that are relevant to a particular test. In use, proper design of the graphics processor may thus been ascertained based on the results of the foregoing comparison involving a number of the test and reference images. While such testing is feasible for a small number of images, it can become challenging when dealing with a large set of reference images, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.